mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Shiba Sayuri
Shiba Sayuri (司波小百合) was a researcher in Four Leaves Technology and was elevated to management despite having no major accomplishments to her name. She is the Shiba siblings' stepmother and Shiba Tatsurou's second wife who he marries less than half a year after his wife, Shiba Miya died. Sayuri was Tatsurou's lover before his marriage with his first wife, rumor has it that the Yotsuba interposed to seize a prized genetic advantage (an enormous Psion Count) and forcibly cut them apart. However, while he was married with Miya, she and Tatsurou continued their relationship. Her maiden name is Furuha Sayuri (古葉小百合). Appearance and Personality A) In her personal life, she takes little interest in the lives of her step-children, opting to live with her husband in an apartment close to their office, and hadn't stepped foot in "her" house in nine months, at the time of her introduction, and she only visited them when she wanted to order Tatsuya to work for her. Her absence, while mostly because she hates Shiba siblings' guts for simply being the children of her husband's first wife, Shiba Miya, may be in part due to the fact that she is well aware that her step-children are not fond of her, seeing as she was their father's mistress and that the two married not six months after their mother passed away. However she rationalizes all this by stating that she had waited over 16 years to be with Tatsurou, which certainly is as supercifial and hollow as i can get since she has had secret affair with him for that said-16 years. She harbors a underlying hatred for the Yotsuba family due to the fact that her husband broke up with her due to their influence ... and for their money. In an ironic twist, she may not even realize that most of her dealings with Tatsuya involve her coming to ask for his assistance, assistance which will invariably require him using the abilities he gained through his mother's efforts, her rival. And hercompany, where she enjoys being a manager without contributing much, is funded by Yotsuba, her hatred enemy. B) In bussiness, even though she is manager and accustomed to working with a variety of people on many different levels, she still finds herself unable to maintain her composure around Tatsuya, a young man who, by her own admission, was by all rights her "son". When interacting with him, she adopts a headstrong and impulsive attitude even though she tries to ask for his help. During an internal monologue, she reveals that the reason for her behavior is: she is jealous of his achievement and is frustated that she can't manipulate Tatsuya for her benefit. While her rise to the management position wasn't through her accomplishments, Tatsuya and his Silver Series help the comany ascend to the pinnacle of CAD development and production around the globe from a mere provider for spare parts used for Magic Engineering. She sees Tatsuya in his position within the Taurus Silver team as a threat to her and her husband's control of FLT, due to his growing list of accomplishments, and seeks to mute his growing influence in the company. Nonetheless, she isn't above attempting to use Tatsuya for her own benefit, as she went as far as requesting Tatsuya's drop out of high school and accept dismissal as Miyuki's guardian in order to assist the labs within FLT, most likely under her supervision. When Tatsuya flatly refused her request, objecting to her comment that he was playing around and enjoying high-school life, he reminded her of the powerful contributions he had already made to the company, and she was forced to quickly shift to the real reason for her visit, to asked for his assistance in studying a relic that the JSDF found. She would quickly rescind her request when she realized that Tatsuya wasn't a fool who would deal with her on her terms and any compromise would result in her relinquishing some control over the project as well as the possibility of sharing some of the credit with Tatsuya if it was a success. BUT she also forced Tatsuya to take possession of the magical relic when she realized that her life is threaten because of the relic, which means she made him take care of her problems and die in her place. It should be noted that in actuality, she was originally the one who actively made the outrageous request to JSDF to challenge something that "had no successful precedent" (replicating the relic) but then tried to make Tatsuya do the work in her place. She also goes on to describe Tatsuya as a person with unreadable eyes and unfathomable emotions who doesn't see her as a human being, but simply a specimen under a microscope, relegated to the status of an item, unaware that Tatsuya views everyone, save for possibly one person in a similar manner or that he views himself as a mere tool forged through magic. C) In term of appearance, she is a petite woman of average to slightly above average height, with short, dark hair, parted down the middle with one fringe on both sides of her face and two matching hair clips on the front on each side of her head. Her eyebrows are long and moderately thick, and are shown to intensify the grumpy expression she sometimes displays, as was the case when she sat down to discuss business with her stepson. Despite being the same age as Tatsuya and Miyuki's father, Sayuri has the appearance of a woman well over a dozen years younger. Her usual attire consists of a white tuxedo jacket with mandarin collar worn over a black shirt and a white trousers. Tatsuya notes that she wore a pair of rare, designer label high heels. She also carries a handbag with her which may also be high-end. By the way, she has big boobs. That's a plus. Category:Characters Category:Business Circle Category:Japan Category:Yokohama Disturbance Arc